Una navidad diferente
by Justsomeone99
Summary: Este año Dinamarca no podrá ir a casa de Noruega por trabajo, por eso el noruego decide visitarlo. Mientras viaja se pone a pensar que pasaría si él y el danés no fueran naciones ¿las cosas hubieran salido igual o todo habría sido diferente?


**Acá les traigo una babosada que se me antojó escribir de Navidad (aunque Navidad fue ayer :v)**

Noche de Paz, noche de amor. En la guerra eso nunca aplicaba, bueno salvo una, hace ya más de cien años; pero eso no era lo importante. Noruega estaba en guerra, pero no una de esas con armas, muertos, bombardeos, podría llamarse una guerra consigo mismo. Estaba sentado en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea, tratando de leer un libro, aunque no hacía más que pasar sus ojos sobre la misma línea una y otra y otra vez. Era Nochebuena, y él estaba solo en su casa. Su mirada se desvía varias veces hacia la ventana esperando ver las luces de un coche que este año no iba a aparecer.

— _Ug, lo siento Nor, pero no creo poder ir esta vez, hay mucho papeleo y esas cosas, pero..._

— _Esta bien._

Había dicho antes de colgar, se había quedado viendo su teléfono como por media hora, esperando que el otro le llamara de nuevo, diciendo que había conseguido algo de tiempo, y que si vendría. Se sintió algo estupido al darse cuenta de que había mirado un objeto con esperanza.

Se sintió todavía peor al comprar el boleto de avión, que ahora descansaba en su libro, usado como separador. No quería ir, se decía, mientras repasaba de nuevo la misma frase, había sido un impulso tonto, no era como si se hubiera acostumbrado a pasar las fiestas con el danés desde que hacía como cuarenta años, aproximadamente. Ni que en realidad quisiera verlo, precisamente. Además aunque fuera de seguro el otro estaría tan ocupado que ni le daría tiempo de verlo.

Un segundo paso, antes de que le noruego suspirada resignado, cerrará el libro y tomará su abrigo para dirigirse al aeropuerto. Sabía que en realidad no engañaba a nadie, salvo tal vez al danés, pero todo el mundo sabía sobre sus sentimientos y la extraña relación que llevaba con Mathias.

Durante el vuelo se puso a pensar en qué pasaría si las cosas fueran diferentes, le había costado muchos, cientos de años aceptar sus sentimiento y la constante presencia del danés en su vida, desde siempre se había mostrado frío y algo recio a convivir con otras naciones, pero al final, al tener tanto tiempo las naciones se volvían perseverantes, no importó las miles de veces que trato de alejarlo, ni todos los golpes, las palabras. Era en momentos como ese donde Noruega se sentía viejo, con el peso de todos esos años y pensaba que de no haber sido una nación tal vez las cosas no hubieran funcionado; había visto miles de humanos querer a otros, cambiar de amores y sufrir rechazo; había visto los corazones de varios romperse al darse cuenta de que algo que siempre estuvo ahí, de pronto estaba perdido. Estaba seguro de que dos le hubiera sucedido a él, hubiera terminado yendo a la boda de su mejor amigo, sonriendo como si de verdad estuviera feliz, o tal vez las cosas hubieran sido peores, existía incluso la posibilidad de que debido a sus actitudes tan diferentes, Mathias y él, nunca se hubieran vuelto amigos.

Cuando aterrizó tenía un humor terrible, junto con una infinita tristeza. Caminó por las calles viendo la decoraciones navideñas, no había nadie en la calle, eran como las 3 a.m. del 25 de diciembre, no era normal que alguien transitará las calles a esas horas de la madrugada, llegó a la casa de Dinamarca, metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar la copia de la llave del lugar, cuando escuchó una voz familiar dentro.

—Oh Ice, en serio no te hubieras molestado —Lukas se detuvo, su "hermano" estaba adentro y el no tenía ni idea de que hacer, ni siquiera sabía que iba a estar ahí.

—No es nada, además imagina que incomodo hubiera sido estar en casa de Tino yo solo, con esos dos comportándose melosamente. —Podía escuchar la pena en su voz, y luego el asco.

—¿Seguro que no viniste solamente porque quieres que convenza a Lukas de que te deje ir a Hong Kong en año nuevo? —El mayor rió, despreocupadamente.

—No soy un niño, tengo cientos de años de vida, no necesito permiso de nadie... —El noruego sonrió ante esto, Emil había empezado a odiar ser tratado como el menor de los nórdicos, había algo en la manera de relacionarse de los otros dos que hacía de dar a Lukas poder ser como ellos, hablan tan fácil— Por cierto ¿Dónde está él?

—No lo sé, me sorprendiste un poco al decir que te había dicho que se iba a quedar en casa. — ¿Acaso el danés acaba de sonar decepcionado?

—Creí que vendría. —Islandia también mostraba decepción.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, Lukas, que estaba recargado sobre esta, se fue hacia adelante, estrellándose contra Mathias, cuando volteo a verlo, este le sonreía intensamente, parecía la persona más feliz del universo, como un niño que recibe exactamente lo que quiere para Navidad, bueno, tal vez ese fuera el caso.

—¿Sabías que estaba afuera? —Preguntó después de separase del otro rápidamente,

—Sí —Contestó con dulzura, ignorando el hecho de que el noruego lo había alejado.

—¿Y Emil? —Miraba al rededor mientras se quitaba su abrigo, el menor se encontraba sentado en el suelo, al lado de un enorme árbol de Navidad con esferas decoradas con legos.

—Me debes ahora, Mathias —exclamó el islandés, antes de bostezar— bueno, me voy a dormir... ¿Mi habitación sigue siendo la misma?

El danés asintió, y somñoliento el otro subió las escaleras, iba sin zapatos mostrando unos calcetines bastante infantiles, azules con pequeños puffins dibujados por todos lados. Los dos mayores no comentaron nada y solamente lo miraron marcharse. Tras eso se sentaron en el sillón, las luces del árbol emitían una leve música navideña, mas no había algún otro ruido, incluso parecía que las respiraciones de ambos no emitían sonido. Aun así no era un silencio incómodo, el danés pronto comenzó a tararear la canción, y se puso a revisar papeles.

El noruego notó que estaban bastante lejos, para su desgracia eso se había hecho normal, recordaba los tiempos cuando el danés le saltaba encima e insistía en estar pegado a él; parecía que al final se había cansado y había decidido a dejarle al otro su espacio.

—Mathias —El aludido volteo a verlo, Lukas se extrañó un poco al verlo usar lentes, pero de seguro ya llevaba horas viendo esos papeles, y su vista se había cansado.— Son las 4 de la mañana ¿Qué haces?

—Si te dijera que trabajando, te estaría mintiendo. —Contesto sonriente el otro. —Digamos que solo es una excusa para estar en la misma habitación que tú. —Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo, ya no era sorpresa para nadie que Noruega no dejará al danés dormir con él, todos lo habían aceptado como otro hecho incomprensible de su relación.

—Oye... —Trató de mantener su tono de voz normal, pero un leve temblor lo traicionó. —Tu piensas que si... —La duda comenzaba a colarse, no sabía si preguntar o no, temiendo la respuesta— Si no fuéramos naciones, ¿Tú seguirías... — ¿amándome, queriéndome, siendo mi amigo? Lukas no sabía con qué terminar la frase, solo esperaba que no fuera la última opción.

—Si hipotéticamente no fuéramos naciones... No viviéramos todos estos años... —La voz de Mathias sonaba pensativa, el noruego sin pensarlo fue acercándose más a él, ansiosos de escuchar la respuesta y a la ves temeroso— yo creo que...

Lukas no se resistió, tomo al danés del de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él, decidiendo en un instante que no quería saber la respuesta. También decidió en ese momento cambiar un poco, no le importaba que tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, no quería verse en unos años arrepentido, como a tantos humanos había visto. Quería estar con Mathias, y aunque sabía que a este no le importaba tanto su actitud fría y aislada, quería que él también se sintiera querido como Lukas lo hacía.

—Feliz Navidad —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir tras el beso.

—Parece que fui muy bueno este año, Fin me trajo exactamente lo que quería. —Contestó el danés con una sonrisa pícara, el noruego se sonrojó y lo empujó un poco.— Feliz Navidad Lukas.

Y puede que esa vez, volvieran a dormir en la misma habitación.

 **Bueno, ese es el fin. Ya sé que estuvo bastante malo, pero me dieron ganas de escribirlo, así que lo hice XD En fin, si quieren dejar reviews son más que bienvenidos, si no, esta vez no importa tanto.**

 **Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo :3**

 **Gracias por leer. n.n**


End file.
